R. Dibble: Handyman
, Lorraine Doyle and Benny Hill]] Production Episode: 52 Date: March 12, 1986 Time: 50:40 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Libby Roberts Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: The Tattoo Artist * Opener: The Love Ship * Quickie: Fortune Teller * The Bucket * Testament TV * Hill's Angels: Chez When * Benny Hill: Sexist? * R. Dibble: Handy Man Highlights * The Bucket - A journey of a pail from bucket to a art project * Chez When featuring the Hill's Angels * R. Dibble - A story of a blind handy man Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Anna Dawson * Jon Jon Keefe * Sue Upton * Louise English * Len Keyes * Sydney Arnold * Mike Mulloy (uncredited) * Sue Upton - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Emma Bryant - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Samantha Spencer-Lane - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Katie Randall - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Alison Thomas - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Tracy Smith - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Lorraine Doyle - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Fiona Baker - Hill's Angels (uncredited) * Claire Fairgood - Hill's Angels (uncredited) * Faye Mertens - Hill's Angels (uncredited) Quotes * Wall Graffiti - "What crawls and goes ding-dong? A wounded Avon lady." ---- * Wall Graffiti - "What do you get when you cross baked beans with onions? Tear gas." ---- * Fortune Teller - "You twit! You've been wearing those silly pigskin gloves again!" ---- * Producer #3 - "He's doing the Battle of Little Big Horn as a low budget TV program with 800 extras." Marty - "How is he going to make it pay?" B.J - "He said he's using real bullets." ---- * Marty - "You think TV commercials should be more like real life?" B.J. - "No, Marty, I think real life should be more like the commercials!" ---- * B.J. - "Are you sure you don't want a Bloody Mary? It will put lead in your pencil." Producer #4 - "I don't have anyone to write too." ---- * B.J. - "Set your bread on the water, and it will come back a hundred-fold." Secretary - "But who wants a hundred loaves of wet bread!" ---- * B.J. - "You've got the brains of an idiot!" Secretary - "Want them back?" ---- * Wall Graffiti - "A woman has to do a job twice as well as a man to be thought of half as good. Fortunately, this is not difficult." ---- * Wall Graffiti - "Where's Hadrian's Wall? Outside his house." ---- * Wall Graffiti - "How do you stop boys from looking through your bedroom keyhole? Leave the door open." Trivia * This was the first episode with the distinction of being the first to have the end credits laid out on a one-line crawl, which would be used in the rest of the series. * Clips from this episode appear in the "Benny Hill's Crazy World" VHS. Sequence * Last Episode: Carmen * Next Episode: The Herd ---- Category: Episodes Category:1986 Episodes